


Knee Problems

by Kittycat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a haste to get his underwear off Blaine injures Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee Problems

Blaine kissed Kurt down his neck then sucked his way down his chest. Kurt pulled at his hair to bring him back up to his lips. Kurt reached for the hem of Blaine’s briefs and started to push them down. Blaine brought his knee up to grab his briefs with his toes to help bring them down when he lost balance and kneed Kurt.

Kurt let out a disgruntled noise and fell over into fetal position.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Kurt.”

“You suck Blaine.”

“Can I do anything to help? Massage it maybe?”

“Don’t touch my dick Blaine.”

“Are we still going to-“

“No, we are done for the night.”


End file.
